


No More Secrets

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy noises, Hurt, I'm happy now, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Jam, Jay is awkward, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Poor Babey, Tim is sad, Tim loves Jay, Tim says "I Love You!", Very fluffy, happy boys, i love them, i love this, jay is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: This burnt down hospital made Jay's paranoia worse every time he entered it. Where was Tim taking him? Why were they here again? Was this place connected to Tim or something? Questions speeded around Jay's head as footsteps crushing the flaked off paint on the ground was heard by both males. Then, Tim took a turn to his left. Jay heard him inhale quietly before walking to the middle of a room. Jay followed along like a lost puppy looking for an owner. His camera was held up to his shoulder as he took another look around this specific room. Tim does have medical issues. Could this have been the hospital he was in?I just wrote this so I felt better. I was actually inspired by a fanfiction! It was so fluffy I-As well as the song "Feelings" from Doki Doki Literature club. Thank you ;0About the word definitions, I actually used to have a bunch of those aesthetics when I drew Jam so-It's just gonna be there as a dorky reminder of mine. ;)
Relationships: Jay & Timothy "Tim" W., Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Love  
> /ləv/  
> noun  
> 1.  
> an intense feeling of deep affection.

**_________________________________**

This burnt down hospital made Jay's paranoia worse every time he entered it. Where was Tim taking him? Why were they here again? Was this place connected to Tim or something? Questions speeded around Jay's head as footsteps crushing the flaked off paint on the ground was heard by both males. Then, Tim took a turn to his left. Jay heard him inhale quietly before walking to the middle of a room. Jay followed along like a lost puppy looking for an owner. His camera was held up to his shoulder as he took another look around this specific room. Tim does have medical issues. Could this have been the hospital he was in?

"Well..."

Tim's voice snapped Jay out of his daze, His gaze immediately shot back to his friend? apprentice? companion? partner? Jay didn't know. They've been helping each other out for a while now but Jay wouldn't exactly say that Tim was a 'friend'. "This is it." Tim said out loud, keeping his eyes on the trees outside of the room's used to be window. There was silence until Jay broke it. "This is...What exactly?" He asked, pausing a bit to find the correct words. His camera pointed around the room, trying to see if there was anything useful around or maybe just observing for later better observation when they get back to the hotel.

"This was my room." His partner said, hands in pocket and clearly in discomfort. Jay knitted his brows together at Tim's body language. It looked like he didn't even want to be here right now. "I used to live here-er-used to be a patient here but I guess you kinda figured that out already." He said with a slight obvious tone to it. So Jay was correct, uh, well Jay had thought about just a bit before exactly talking to Tim at this moment but hey, he got it. This wasn't some kind of victory though, Jay was still wondering how this was going to be of use to them. "Uhh.." Jay rolled his eyes up, trying to find the correct words. "I mean the thought crossed my mind but..I never really knew for sure." he said awkwardly.

Jay was starting to get uncomfortable too. Tim didn't answer so Jay decided to move the topic. "Why are we here?" He asked and raised a brow. There was no point in changing facial expressions, Tim didn't even bother to look at the younger man right now. "Oh come on you see my medical history, obviously you know I have some issues." Tim answered, the tone kinda made Jay slip off the edge of the cliff. Tim looked uncomfortable, yet calm but his sense of sarcasm and obviousness still stuck to him. Jay looked down a bit. "And I've had them for a-pretty long time." He finished his sentence.

"How long are we talking?" Jay asked, following Tim's movements with his eyes and camera as the burlier man paced back and forth nervously. "As long as I can remember" Tim answered, his eyes did not wish to look at Jay's. Instead he kept them down at the ground with the dust and old paint. "uhm, my mom brought me here when I was really young, but she never told me exactly why." He glanced up at jay once, then looked back down at the floor. "You-ever asked her?" Jay didn't really know what to say at this point. He didn't even know how this is going to help them with the Marble Hornets and Alex situation at all. "She was never really around to ask." Tim said, his head picking itself up to look elsewhere.

"Well the doctors never tell me my faze either but I'd always hear them say things like.." Tim trailed off, trying to remember anything from his past. Jay stood there, patient and listening carefully. "Violent episodes or delusions. You know, stuff you can't just tell a little kid...They ran all kinds of tests and pin just about every disorder you can think of, Well I mean some point or another." Tim answered after remembering. "But they settled on schizophrenia eventually but I don't even think they knew for sure." Jay nodded and let out a quiet 'Mm' noise to show Tim that he was listening to what he was saying. 

"I was on a lot of medication most of the time I was here." Tim said, still pacing around the room. Jay's eyes continued following him. What did all of this have to do with the situation they were in? Jay asked himself again, but he didn't want to ask Tim since he seemed to be deep in thought at the moment. "I got used to it after awhile.." He said with slight hesitance. "And-It helped..but..not enough." Tim went silent. Jay took this opportunity to ask more questions about the medication. "What do you mean?" Jay asked, he mentally slapped himself on the face. Okay, that question didn't sound so bad. He just hoped he didn't put Jay into any of a-a..a more? discomforted state?

Jay shook his head mentally and listened to Tim. The conversation went on for the next few 5 minutes. Talking about the medication, the hospital, some sort of hallucinations and about Brian. Until one topic caught Jay's ear. "Yeah.." Tim said before pacing to his left. "When I saw that footage you got from him(Alex), that-" Tim hesitated. "person in the background-or whatever it was. I couldn't help but think what if that was what I was seeing when I was here? What if that wasn't a hallucination at all?" Tim raised his fist to his mouth, nervously increasing his pacing speed. Jay furrowed his brows. "Wait-what are you trying to say?" "I'm saying-What if this was my fault?!" Tim's voice raised, causing Jay to jump slightly.

"Alex could be a normal person, you could be living a normal life-so could Jessica, and everybody else if it wasn't for me." Tim hugged himself, Jay was starting to get anxious. As well as Tim. "I have no way of knowing that for sure, It's always going to be in the back of my mind. How am I supposed to handle that?" Tim shook slightly, Jay's inhaled, maybe this conversation was getting a little overboard. Jay exhaled, "I-" He couldn't form words, "I don't think shifting the blame is gonna help anyone right now-" "I blamed everyone else except for me when I could be the one who started this." Jay didn't even get a chance to end his sentence before Tim interrupted.

He walked out into the hallway and Jay followed along effortlessly. "I-I think you just need to relax because all the stress is making you really paranoid-" "What if I'm right?!" Tim's voice raised into a loud shout, making Jay flinch and the audio in his camera distorted a bit. Tim noticed Jay's reaction to his yell, He pressed his back against the wall and slid down, the old paint flaked off of the wall by it. Tim had his head in his hands and Jay, Jay just felt horrible for his sad attempt at making Timothy feel better. Jay could hear Tim take in air sharply as he came closer. Tim stayed silent for a bit until Jay sat by him and slowly but hesitantly put his head on Tim's shoulder.

Tim lifted his head up a bit and looked at Jay. The younger male placed his camera down. "What if what's happening to me is happening to Alex right now?" Tim asked, hands off his face and gestured a bit. Jay paused before talking. "I..I don't know. But I do know that you're not like him." He answered, moving his head so he can look at his very upset partner. "Not..entirely anyway." Jay finished, sighing. "He's not runnin' around in the woods with a mask on at night." Tim said, looking down at Jay. Jay just smiled a bit, "No, but you're not pointing a gun at me right now either." Tim just answered with a slight cheered up heave.

Jay just chuckled halfheartedly. "That's it..No more secrets." Tim said, rolling his shoulders. Jay moved his head off Tim and shifted to pick his camera back up but Tim stopped him by gently pulling on the collar of his thin brown sweater. Jay turned his head to Tim and hum in response but before he had the chance to, Tim brushed his lips against Jay's. It wasn't exactly a perfect kiss. Maybe due to the height differences. The smell of cigar and ash invaded Jay's nose before he felt a hand push his chin up so the lips were pushing against each others correctly. Jay's eyes dilated and his cheeks tinted with a light pink. He felt his ears heat up. The adrenaline made Jay's heart thump loudly.

Jay's lips parted a bit to mumble something to Tim between the linked lips, but Tim took advantage and slid his tongue in. Jay let out a soft moan before he tasted smoke and more ash. When they pulled away for gasp of air, Jay couldn't look at Tim, his pale skin was now lightly colored with a rosey pink and his hands were over his eyes. Tim gave him time to calm down, "I-" Jay paused, looking away once his hands were on his thighs. Tim placed his hand on Jay's, looking at him with a shy smile. "No more secrets.." He said quietly and chuckled. His hands trailed down the side of Jay's thighs, softly pressing on the skin there.

Jay nodded. "I love you Jay." Tim said out of the blue, Jay could feel his face heat up a second time. "You..do..?" Jay asked, his eyes sparkled as he raised his head so he was looking at Tim directly. Tim nodded before leaning in for another kiss. Jay felt his back touch the ground as Tim straddled his hips and held him. A wave of bliss and affection rippled through Jay. He felt warm, this felt warm. Jay hoped it never ended, He kissed Tim back faintly, pushing himself up as much as his arms let him. Tim lifted Jay back up again and pulled away, touching foreheads with him. Tim laughed with a happy element. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you and do that." Tim said, pulling Jay closer and moving his lips onto Jay's neck.

The soft flesh there warmed Tim up as well. "You could've said it earlier." Jay answered, snaking his arms around Tim. "I thought you'd say no or something." Tim said, placing a few pecks on Jay's neck. "Well, you thought wrong. I love you too Timothy." Jay said and hugged Tim tightly. Tim grinned, pushing his head up and snuggling the smaller man. "Wanna go back to the hotel now? This place is giving me deja vu." Tim asked, raising a brow. "Totally." Jay giggled, Tim lifted him up, he took Jay's hand. Jay made a happy gesture before walking.

**_________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

> bliss  
> /blis/  
> noun  
> perfect happiness; great joy.


End file.
